Blood Stain
by hinata-37
Summary: Dean Winchester stood in front his car's passenger's seat, motionless watching it. There it was again, not going away even after several hours of scrubbing. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: So... it's took me a lot of time before finally deciding to put it on FF . net ... but here it is!**

**this one-shot is definitly dedicated to my awesome lil sis... Aly (acting-singing-bella)!! cuz wihtout her I would't have been able to do this!! I love you so much sweetie!**

**Enjoy!**

**Blood Stain**

* * *

Dean Winchester stood in front his car's passenger's seat, motionless watching it. There it was again, not going away even after several hours of scrubbing. That blood stain just didn't want to get clean. It was like the more he looked at it, the bigger it get. He was probably hallucinating; after all it was five in the morning, and the sun was barely up as if it was too tired to rise. Dean didn't want to be here, he was supposed to be sitting on one of those uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs right beside his brother.

God he wanted to see Sam, just watch his chest rise to the rhythm of his breathing, making sure that he was okay... that he was still alive. It weren't from the hospital policy he would be right beside Sammy. The nurse said that visiting hours was finished, like that was gonna stop Dean. He always finds a way to stay, whether it was flirting or threatening the doctor. But here they stick to the rules; they even brought the securities on him. Before he left the nurse gave him a apologetic look and said that it was for the best, that he needed a good night of sleep. How could he sleep?

_Damn hospital!_

_Damn rules!_

_Damn nurse!_

_And DAMN WEREWOLF!!_

It's was suppose to be a simple hunt like always, but then again it never was really simple with werewolf. Everything went smoothly, until when Dean looked way from Sam for a fraction of second, giving it enough time to attack his kid brother. He aimed and shot the son of a bitch right in the heart with the silver bullet but the worse had been done. Sammy was lying on the floor with four long gashes on his chest, bleeding out. He put his brother in the passenger seat and drove right to the hospital. It took about 15 minutes, but it felt like hours with every moan of pain that came from Sam every time the car would take a turn or shake. Dean was no doctor he couldn't take the pain away, he could only say every few second

"It's okay Sammy, we're almost there"

Dean closed his eyes and tried the shut out the image and the sound of his brother in pain. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, but the stain was still there. He cleaned most of it, you could barely see it! But Dean knew that it was there and it was bugging the hell out of him. Dean always warned Sam about stain on his baby seat.

"I swear to god Sam, if you drop that taco in my baby..."

"Jesus Sammy! Watch it will ya? You almost spilled some"

"No bleeding in the car!"

Usually Sam would be super careful in the car while eating, but the rule he always broke was the most important one: no BLEEDING in the car! In his own way Dean was telling him to be careful, not get hurt, which didn't happened very often. Even thought he would put himself in the open if the spirit, vampire, shape shifter or any supernatural creature would attack it would be on him. But of course everything finds a way to latched himself on his baby brother. Every time Sam bled on the seat Dean would cleaned right away. But this time it's wasn't a simple wound on the head that need a few stitches, those gashes on Sammy chest... God... the image kept coming back. Dean shook his head as if it would take the picture away.

He knew that it was a lost battle. That stain was staying on that seat... forever. See, the thing that bothers Dean the most was not the stain, but the reason why the stain was even there. His dad always said

"Focus Dean, there is no place for distraction on a hunt, every move counts"

"Watch out for Sammy"

This time he didn't pay enough attention and nor did he watch out for Sam. God damn you Dean Winchester! He told himself. Where was your head at? This was his fault. His fault Sammy got hurt, his fault the stain was still there. Now every time they would be on the road, that stain was going to be there too. At each glance, his heart was gonna stop, making him remember for the rest of his life the time he failed Sammy once again.

The impala wasn't just a car, sure it was a classic. That car would still be kicking ass in 40 years; the black Chevy '67 impala was the best. But most of all, it was home. While growing up with his brother, the impala was the only thing that always stayed with them whether they went in to a new town, new school, new hunt; Dean's baby was always there. And now their home was stained, his mom always said that a home should be clean at all time, because it represents who you are. Dean even thought about changing the seat, but maybe it was for the best. Now every time he would look at it, he would remember to be more focus. Then maybe he would stop hurting Sam.

* * *

Dean slowly put Sam's arm around his shoulder and put his around Sam's waist supporting that Sasquatch of a brother into the car. The piles the doctor gave him would help Sam's body heal faster and wouldn't let the wounds get infected. But the down side was that Sam would be out most of the day, sleeping like a baby.

Dean put Sam on the seat, kneels down to take Sam's feet and pushed them inside the car, straighten himself and was about to go to his seat when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Dean..."

He looked down to see Sam with a hand on his arm talking with his eyes closed

"Sammy?"

Sam mumbled his name again. Maybe he was having a nightmare, maybe he was in pain. Dean lowered himself to put a hand on Sam's shoulder and the other on his right cheek.

"What's wrong? You okay? You need some---"

"S'not your fault..."

Dean's hold on Sam shoulder got tighter

"Gotta stop blaming yourself...werewolf came out of nowhere"

Dean closed his eyes

"Sam, look---"

But before he could say anything else Sam cut him of once again.

"No...Not your fault...De..."

Dean smiled, he called him De. He must be really out of it to be calling him that. He hasn't heard this nickname since Sam was 8. It's was funny that Sam call him that now... and even thought he didn't want to admit it... it felt good.

"Sorry for breaking the rule..."

Dean frowned in confusion

"No bleeding in the car..."

Sam continued on with a small smile. Dean grinned

"I'll let it slip this time"

And after that Sam said something Dean wasn't expecting

"Stained home..." he whispered one last time before falling in to a deep sleep,

With a sad smile he patted Sam's head

"It's okay Sammy"

He let go of him and closed the door, sat behind the wheels of his car. He took a last glance at his baby brother sleeping form and at that stained right next to Sam's right shoulder, before starting the car and leaving that damn town

They were finally home.

**THE END**

* * *

**So what do you think??**

**Don't forget...**

**Reviews = Love!!**


End file.
